He Didn't Mean It
by vickster51
Summary: A glimpse in to what could have been Harvey & Donna's night following the end of 9.05.


Happy Friday everyone! I'm currently working on updates to other stories, but having watched this week's episode and then thinking about it more to write my review, the result was this very short one-shot. Do let me know what you think!

**...**

**He Didn't Mean It**

"He didn't mean it."

Donna's voice was quiet, but firm, breaking the silence of Harvey's bedroom that night.

She'd expected the night to go so very differently and had been looking forward to spending time with Mike and Harvey. Their relationship was still something she was adjusting to and the idea of spending a night as a couple with someone so important to both of them had felt like a significant step.

She also knew how excited Harvey had been as well. He'd missed Mike ever since his flight had departed and having him back, albeit on the other side of a deal, had brought an extra glint to his eyes.

So, for the night to go so spectacularly wrong had been an unwelcome surprise. From the moment she'd seen Mike's angry face, she knew this wouldn't be pleasant. Yet, even she had been surprised by the accusations he threw Harvey's way. It was her surprise that had meant she'd been slow to defend him and that made her annoyed at herself as well as Mike.

Raising her head off Harvey's chest, she glanced up at him, as he lay staring at the ceiling, not responding to her words.

"Harvey?"

"I know, Donna. I just...that hurt."

Hearing him able to express how he felt was, in that moment, both satisfying and so very upsetting for Donna. Harvey opening up to her continued to be a thrill, but seeing how sad he now seemed made her heart ache.

She'd considered going after Mike, to tell him how cruel he had been, how unfounded the accusations were and how he needed to make things right with his friend. Yet, one look at Harvey, as he watched Mike storm out of the apartment, made it clear to her that her place tonight was right where she was.

So, she'd quietly called Louis and asked him to pass on the message, to try and make Mike see sense. A small part of her had even been hopeful he might come back, apologise at the very least. Yet, he didn't and they'd instead had an early night.

"He wasn't himself Harvey. He was out to prove something."

"I know."

His short answers held little emotion and he sounded tired. Shifting in bed, Donna moved her hand to his cheek, encouraging him to meet her gaze.

"He wanted it both ways. To go against you, to prove he could, but when things got tough, he wanted you back in his corner. You did the right thing, Harvey and deep down he knows that too. And you have not lost yourself."

He offered her a small smile. "I'm where I'm supposed to be remember?" The comment earned him a wide smile from her, before he sighed. "I wanted to kill Samantha. If Faye finds out we're going to be in serious shit."

Donna noted his use of the word we. It would be Samantha who would face the consequences, but to Harvey they were all a team. In it together. Always.

"We'll handle it. We've faced worse."

Her hand moved in soothing circles against his chest and she felt some of the tension start to leave him. In turn, he began a gentle rhythm of running his hand up and down her spine, taking comfort in her reassuring presence.

Nestling back in his arms, Donna sighed. "You should try and take it as a compliment."

"What? Mike being a dick?"

With a chuckle, she shook her head. "He wanted to impress you."

Harvey sighed. "Samantha called him my adopted son."

"What can I say? Parenting is tough."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Our kid wouldn't be nearly as much of a pain in the ass. I mean, we're awesome."

The comment took Donna by surprise and she stilled her movements. Noticing the shift, Harvey let out a small, slightly awkward laugh. "Too soon?"

Turning to fully face him, propping herself up on his chest, she stared in to those rich brown eyes, that had captured her heart years ago. This was a conversation they hadn't yet had, only one month in to this relationship. Yet, it coming up so unexpectedly, but so naturally too, fitted perfectly with everything else. From him turning up at her door, to them stumbling in to an engagement, she realised this was exactly how this conversation was meant to begin.

With a smile on her face, she leaned in, letting a hand run through his hair, as she kissed him. "No, Harvey. It's not."

His smile matched her own. "Good," he whispered, returning the kiss.

"And you're right. Our kid will be awesome."

...

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
